Inner Demon
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. Hikarishipping; Psychoshipping; and Yamishipping.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

ASAP: Yep, yet another story

Shana: Don't you already HAVE enough stories?

Yami: -sighs- She can never have enough

ASAP: -smiles- Thanks Yami

Shana: -rolls eyes- Yeah, ok

Yami: o_0 Ok; but don't you already have, like, 13 UNcompleted stories, and notice the capital 'UN'

Shana: It's 17 actually

ASAP: Shush Pharaoh, and yes, but I had to get this off my chest

Yami: Whatever

**Warnings: There is Hikarishipping, but nothing graphic, yet. There is also Psychoshipping, which will eventually evolve into Yamishipping.**

Summary: When Yami starts to act strange, the gang thinks it's because he's part cat. Oh, but they don't know how wrong they are. When Yami starts to date the two psychos, his even darker side comes out. How will the gang endure this? What will happen? And most importantly, can they stop him?

Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi's POV

Yami's been very distant lately. He stays in his room for most of the day, even when our friends come around. I tried to get him out more, but he always declines. I'm starting to get worried for him. What if he's sick? What if there's something wrong and he's not telling us? I just can't shake the feeling something's wrong; and I'm going to find out what.

So right now I'm behind the counter in the Game Shop, since my Grandpa went on another expedition with Mr. Hawkins. The bell rang and I looked up.

''Welcome to the Kame Game Shop, how may I...'' but I cut myself off as I saw Ryou walking through the door.

I smiled with joy and got up from behind the counter.

''Hi Ryou!'' I said and gave him a hug around the waist. I was only so tall after all. (AN: -snickers-)

''Hi Yugi! Just wanted to come and say hi to my lover'' Ryou replied.

I giggled. Yep, me, Ryou and Malik were a couple [1]. We found a liking in each other after our Yamis came back from the afterlife a few months after that. We've been going out for at least two months, and it's been a joyful experience everyday. We told our Yamis a few weeks after we got together that we were a couple. They were reluctant at first, but they excepted it. We were happy at that and the two visited at least everyday; the same for me, too. I never believed that I could find love in a man, or two for that matter, but I proved myself wrong.

I stood up on my toes and gave Ryou a kiss on the lips. I pulled back with a smile and said ''Can we go visit Malik?''

Ryou chuckled ''Sure; I was going to do that too ya know'' he said.

I nodded ''Ok, I'll tell Yami I'll be out for a while'' I said, and snickered when I saw Ryou blush slightly.

I laughed as I ran up the stairs to Yami's room. I knocked on the door, but got no reply. I tried again. No reply. I frowned. Was he taking a nap? 'Probably' I thought 'He is half cat after all [2]'. So, I slowly opened the door. I peaked in to find Yami laying on the bed, peacefully asleep. I smiled as I saw his long crimson tail move around happily. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. I poked one of his crimson ears as it twitched. I giggled softly as I did it again. Again it twitched. I did it one more time, which made Yami's eyes open, and he glared at me playfully.

''Don't do that'' he groaned.

I giggled again ''Sorry, but I'm leaving with Ryou to see Malik, and we'll be gone for a while'' I said.

Yami nodded, understanding what I meant by 'a while'. He yawed as his claws extended to their full length. He laid back down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I smiled as I ran my fingers threw his hair, earning a purr of delight. I slowly got up as not to wake him, and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I made my way downstairs where Ryou was waiting patiently.

''Ok, we can go now'' I said.

Ryou smiled and nodded as we walked out the door to the Ishtar house.

* * *

When we got to Malik's house, we knocked on the door, and not even 10 seconds later, Malik opened the door and smiled.

''Hey Yugi, Ryou'' he said.

I smiled up at him and stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. After we parted, he went to Ryou and also gave him a kiss. Once they were finished we went inside.

When we walked through the door, we saw Ishizu sitting on the couch, reading a book of some sort.

''Hey, where's Marik?'' Ryou asked.

Malik sighed ''He went to go do 'something' with Bakura'' he said.

It took a few moments to realize what he meant ''Oooohhh'' we finally said.

Malik nodded and said to Ishizu ''Might want to put a silencing spell in out room''.

It was Ishizu's turn to sigh and she did just that. The three of us walked up the stairs to Malik's room, and started to have out fun.

* * *

Normal POV

At Ryou's and Bakura's house, there was a sound coming from one of the rooms.

''Ah! Harder!''

''So hot! So beautiful! Perfect!''

''MARIK!''

''BAKURA!''

Marik and Bakura collapsed on the bed, side-by-side. They were both panting from the sex they just had. (AN: Ok, so maybe I lied about the 'nothing graphic in the beginning')

''That...was amazing, Bakura'' Marik panted.

Bakura agreed ''Yeah, it was''.

They both sighed as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Malik, Ryou and Yugi were also panting. They had just finished a round of sex, and were exhausted. They laid side-by-side, with Yugi in the middle. He sighed in delight as he fell asleep in his lovers' arms. Malik and Ryou fell asleep soon after.

* * *

ASAP: 0_0

Shana: 0_0 Wow

Yami: 0_0 Wow, your first sex scene

Shana: Didn't know you had it in you

Yami: Yeah, guessing that one of your friends said that they wanted to ha-

ASAP: -slaps hand over Yami's mouth- Shush! We're on the site now! 'Sides, no one needs to know that!

[1]: Yes, I am making Malik, Ryou, and Yugi a couple. It does say Hikarishipping in the warning, does it not?

[2]: Yep, Yami's part cat. He has a crimson tail, since his eyes are crimson, that wraps itself around his waist six times. Why do you think I put ''a long crimson tail''? He has crimson cat ears, as the story said, and claws that are about six inches in length; fully grown length. When he's in regular form, he doesn't have claws, but he still has the ears and tail.

Ok, hope that cleared things up! So, I'll post the next chappy when I get 1-3 reviews. :)

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Released

ASAP: Yeah! Chapter 2! I'm soooooooo glad you guys like it! 83

Shana: -smirks- And the part where Yami's part cat

Yami: o_0 Ok, then

ASAP: Yeah, oh and some people thought all of them were part animal, well they're not; only Yami is

Disclaimer: Lets see. Do I own Yugioh? -checks calculator- HOLY COW! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

**'blah' = **Really, _really_, REALLY deep voice; deeper than Marik's and Yami's COMBINED

Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi's POV

It was around midnight when I got home. I walked [or more liked limped] to the kitchen to get something to eat. I got out a pack of fruit snacks (AN: Which I do not own, but I own a box of them) and started to eat them as I went up the stairs. I passed by Yami's room to see him tangled in the covers. I raised an eyebrow. Yami was normally so neat with stuff, even in bed. I walked in and towards Yami's bed. That's when I noticed something: The whole room was a mess! I looked back to the bed where Yami was, only to find him not there. I was taken aback by that. Where had he gone? Then I heard something crash downstairs. I jumped then ran out the door, downstairs, and into the kitchen. When I got there, by eyes widened the size of dinner plates...

There were shattered plates everywhere.

I looked around to try to find the source of it, and when I finally did, my eyes widened twice their size. I saw Yami, standing by a corner, with a knife in his hand.

''Yami!'' I called.

Yami turned around to look at me. I gasped. Yami's usually crimson eyes were now blood red. That's when I noticed that his hair was crazier then normal, and it shot out everywhere. It kinda looked like Marik at Battle City. (AN: Though this one is MUCH more sadistic and psycho, and this one doesn't have veins popping out of his face Marik: Hey!)

''Yami, what are you doing?!'' I shouted.

Yami just smirked. Ok, now I was officially freaked out. What happened to him? Before I could answer, Yami spoke.

**''Hello Yugi, I was just about to have some fun''**

I stepped back in complete horror at the sound of Yami's voice. If I could say I was scared, that was an understandment. If I was terrified, that'll work, too. But to say I was shaken to the core with fear, now THAT'S what I'm looking for. I finally found my voice to speak up.

''Y-Yami, what d-do you mean b-by fun?'' I asked, afraid for an answer.

Yami smirked **''Oh, that's simple, kill you''**

Alright, not the answer I was looking for. So, without thinking, I ran for my life. Yami followed me. I ran up the stairs, to my room, and closed the door. Yami banged on it, trying to get it open. I looked around frantically until I saw a chair. Still holding the door shut, I reached and grabbed it, then jammed it under the doorknob. I sighed with relief and made my way over to my bed. What's wrong with Yami? Just then my phone rang. I nearly jumped 6 feet in the air at that. I reached into my pocket to retrieve it. I flipped it open.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Yugi? Yo shrimp!''

''Bakura?'' I said, shocked that he was calling me.

''Yeah, hey, where's Yami?''

''Um, downstairs, getting a snack'' I lied.

''Oh, well tell him I'll have sex with him...''

''And me too!'' I heard Marik call in the background.

''...Again any time he wants'' and with that, he hung up.

I could only stare wide eyed at my phone. Bakura, Marik and Yami had sex? I shook my head, just as the door busted open. I quickly turned around, just enough time to see Yami glaring at me, his eyes glowing an unearthly glow. (AN: O.O)

I was scared now. What if he kills me? I stood up as he walked forward. When he was about to raise the dagger, I did something I normally wouldn't do...

I slapped him.

I closed my eyes, ready for the blow. When it didn't happen, I peaked one eye open to see Yami looking around dazed. I sighed with relief as his eyes and hair were back to normal.

''Y-Yugi, what happened?'' he asked.

I sighed again and said ''I'll tell you later, right now I think you and I need some sleep''

Yami nodded ''Can I sleep with you tonight?'' he asked.

I smiled up at him and said ''Sure'' and we both fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

ASAP: O.O

Shana: O.O

Yami: O.O

ASAP: O.O Wow, I can't believe I just wrote that

Shana: O.O See Yami, she can make you look bad

Yami: O.O Alright, alright! But that wasn't me!

ASAP: Ok then, so I'll post the next chapter when I get 2-3 reviews :)

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Curse reversed

ASAP: -jumps in joy- OhmyRaohmyRaohmyRa! ^-^

Shana: o_0 Alright, to much sugar

Yami: -puts hands on his hips- Well that's what happens when she drinks 2 cans of soda, eats a sub from Subway, has a 10 piece chicken nugget and medium sized fries, and has chocolate cake all in one day

Alley: -blinks- You really had all that?

ASAP: YESYESYESYESYES! *_*

Yami: Uh, enjoy?

A/N: Oh, and by the way, in the beginning, the POV will most likely start with Yugi, but sometimes not.

* * *

Yugi's POV

When I woke up, I saw Yami sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I slowly got up as not to wake Yami, and went to my dresser to get dressed. When I finished, Yami was starting to wake up. I walked over to the bed as he sat up. He yawned as his ears twitched slightly, making me giggle. Yami looked at me funny.

''What's so funny'' he said.

I giggled again as his ear twitched again. He raised an eyebrow, which made the ear twitch yet again. This time I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I busted out laughing, holding my stomach. Yami looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

''What's so funny, aibou[1]'' he asked me again.

''Y-your ears'' I said between gasps ''T-they keep t-twitching'' I continued to laugh.

Yami pouted, which only made me laugh more.

''A-alright'' I said, finally able to calm myself down.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He got up, went to his room, and got dressed. A few minutes later he came out fully dressed and grumbling to himself.

''I hope Ishizu finds a spell so I don't have to have this damn ears[2]'' he said.

I just shook my head as we went downstairs for breakfast. I saw Gramps on the phone, talking to somebody. He noticed us and said ''Yugi! Yami! Ishizu would like to talk to you''

We looked at each other and shrugged. I picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

''Yes, Ishizu? You wanted to talk to us?'' I said.

''_Yes_'' Ishizu said on the other line ''_I think I have found a spell so Yami won't be part cat anymore_''

''Really?!'' me and Yami said at the same time.

''_Yes, so could you come down to the Museum?_''

''Sure'' I said.

''_Alright, see you soon_''

''Ok, bye''

''_Bye_'' and with that, she hung up.

I sighed as I glanced at Yami, who was staring at the floor.

''Ok, lets go to the Museum'' I said.

Yami looked up at me and nodded. We said bye to Grandpa and walked out the door to the Domino Museum.

Normal POV

Yugi and Yami walked into the Museum where Ishizu was waiting.

''Hello Yugi, my Pharaoh'' she said.

''Hello Ishizu'' Yami said ''You said you found a spell?'' he asked.

Ishizu nodded ''Yes, I have. Follow me'' she said, leading them to the back where her office was.

The two nodded and followed her. They walked into her office, where there was a book on her desk in the middle of the room. She lead them to her desk and said ''Here is the spell'' pointing to a spell on the left hand page.

Yami and Yugi looked at the spell.

''Now'' she said ''I am going to read it and hopefully it'll change Yami back to normal''

''Ok'' Yugi said.

Ishizu nodded as she recited the spell in Japanese (AN: I'm doing Japanese because I'm not reciting it in Egyptian):

_"Seishins no bijons, dozo setto watashi ni furii, toru kono yami hanarete, to setto watashi-tachi no yujin furii_[3]''

There was a bright light, and when gone, Yami had no cat ears, tail, or claws.

''We did it!'' Yugi said, and tackled Yami with a hug.

Yami chuckled ''We did aibou'' he said ''And thank you Ishizu''

Ishizu bowed her head ''Any time my Pharaoh'' she said.

The two left the Museum and went back to the Game Shop, happy that Yami wasn't part cat anymore.

* * *

ASAP: Ok, took me at least an hour to write because of google translation -_-''

[1] Aibou means Partner

[2] Somehow Yami got turned into a cat, he was not like that before. So that's why Ishizu was looking for a spell to fix it.

[3] Ishizu said ''Spirits of visions, please set me free, take this darkness away, and set our friend free'' in Japanese, since I couldn't get the translations in Egyptian.

Shana: Wow

Yami: -blinks- I agree with her

All three: Please R&R!


End file.
